Girls, Boys and Marriage Laws
by KaylySparrow
Summary: AU, 7th year, The Ministry has created a Marriage Law in the wizarding world.  How will the students and staff at Hogwarts react to this?  HPLL, HGDM, RWLB
1. A Begining

**Authors Note:** Well, here it is. My marriage law fic. I've been working on it for a little while now and I really happy with it. Hope you all like it. Be sure to review with whatever you thought! Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Jo.

------------------

When it was announced, it was an average day at Hogwarts. Students were talking amongst themselves on their was down to Breakfast, not a worry in the world beyond Snape and his greasy hair. A pair of Hufflepuffs gossiped among themselves about who was dating who and some scandal in their common room involving Filch and Ms. Norris.

When all of the teachers and students had settled down at their tables and started on some toast and a bit of eggs, Dumbledore got to his feet and called attention to himself with a camp and a shout of "Attention! Attention, please!" The hall quieted quickly and waited for him to continue.

"I'm afraid I have some very grave news. Last night, a law was passed by the Minister of Magic in an… attempt to repopulate the wizarding world. Within a month, everyone in the 6th year or above must be married or face the consequences. If you are not, you will be handed over to the Dementors. Please hurry as I would not like to see that happen to any of you.

"On a related note, I'd like to announce my engagement to Professor McGonagall."

Somewhere in the silent hall, there was a gasp of "Dumbbes and McGoogles?"

Then, Dumbeldore sat, a small, grave smile on his face as he faced the sea of aghast and shocked students. Harry, from his seat at the Gryffindor table noticed that his hand was wrapped around McGonagall's and was resting on top of the wooden table.

Tearing his eyes away from the head table, Harry glanced at the people around him. They all wore the same dumbfounded expression.

"Crap…" Harry heard Fred and George whisper together while still staring wide-eyed at McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Won-Won? We'll get married, won't we?" Lavender said loudly and sweetly from across the table. It sounded more rhetorical than anything else.

"Huh?" Ron started and turned away from the head table. "Oh, uh, sure thing. I mean, we've all got to marry someone, haven't we?"

Though Lavender was clearly upset at his attitude, she nodded with a smile and cozied up to him. Harry could already see upwards to five people holding hands happily or exchanging rings that they happened to have on their person, all with relief clear on their faces. Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione awkwardly.

"Wow. This is heavy stuff…" He muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Mhmm." Hermione appeared deep in thought, not really paying attention to Harry or the newly formed couples around her. Ginny was down the table from then and she was clearly agreeing to marry Dean Thomas. Harry felt his face grow hot and he quickly looked away and down at the untouched eggs on his plate. So he couldn't marry Ginny now. Of course, he hadn't been hopeful that she would've; it have just been a fleeting idea. It would've been nice to really be part of the Weasley family but it had been nothing more than a fond fantasy.

Glancing around the room again, Harry noticed that at this rate, there wasn't going to be anyone left to marry. Even Hagird, scribbling a note on his napkin, an owl at his shoulder, seemed to have some admires on the staff. Using the gift of Ligitimes that Hermione had tutored him in over the summer, Harrry pried into Hargid's open mind and saw that he was thinking his letter in his head.

"Maxxy,

Wonderin' if ya maybe wanted to marry me, ya know for the whole new law thing. Sorry I couldn't ask ya in person.

Love, Haggy."

---------------------------

Back in the common room, it was clear that there wasn't many, if any, Gryffindor candidates left. Hermione, still available he assumed, was sitting by herself, nose an inch from her parchment and quill flying so fast that ink was in danger of hitting her nose. Harry approached her curiously. Homework wasn't to be assigned to 6th and 7th years all month in order to give them time to find a husband or wife so she couldn't possibly have work to do.

"Hey!" He said once he reached the table and sat. "What are you doing?"

"I managed to create a new spell that can match individuals based on history, compatibility and what they value most in others. This way, it'll be easier for people who are having trouble getting paired up." Hermione never looked up from her scribblings as she spoke but, as Harry looked closer, he could tell that she looked different.

"You look….different." Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione raised her head from her noted and Harry nearly had a heart attack. She was stunning. Somehow, she had tamed her hair down so that it was merely pleasantly curly and it looked rather like there was product in it. Her eyes seemed bigger, more Bambii like. Harry could tell it was because she had layer on eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara almost expertly. She had a tint of lightly colored lip gloss and, somehow, she had managed to take the standard uniform and ass… sex appeal. Maybe it was because Harry hadn't seen her in this light before but he highly doubted it.

"Ginny and Lavender made me up in the heads' tower I asked them too of course. You see, it's just easier to get married…" Hermione trailed off, clearly unsure of what to say.

Harry nodded here. He understood perfectly of course. "So… could you maybe add me into your collection… spell?"

Being muggleborn, Hermione understood his reference and laughed, "Yeah, sure thing. I just need to you fill out this questionnaire and in 5 seconds flat I can give you a list of candidates with percentages to compatibility and stuff. "

"Wicked," Harry said, taking the clip board and parchment Hermione offered and looking down at the first question.

_#1: Name the last grade you received in each of the courses listed._

_Charms:_

_Transfiguration:_

_Potions:_

_DADA:_

_History of Magic:_

Hurriedly and rather embarrassed, Harry scribbled down O's in each of the blanks. Ever since he had defeated Voldemort in his 5th year, he had had a lot more free time to concentrate in grades and with Hermione's help, he really had turned into quite the brilliant student.

From there, the questions ranged from things like _"What is your favorite colour?"_ to "_What are three traits you admire in other people?"_ .

Once he had finished Hermione's elaborate questionnaire, he handed it back to her and waited for his results.

"Alright, this really shouldn't take much time. Just keep in mind that I only have about 10 of the student population to pull from so you might not get spot on matches the first time."

Hermione then launched into an elaborate spell involving taping the sheet in strange patterns and mutter foreign words under her breath. It was hard for Harry to believe that Hermione had created this spell on her own but then again, she wasn't the cleverest witch her age for nothing.

Once she had finished, she handed Harry and piece of parchment wordlessly. The off white paper had several names on it and looked like it had just come out of a computer printer. The top line read "Lovegood, Luna. Ravenclaw. Year 6. 89 compatibility."

Harry could've been more thrilled if Ginny's name had been on the top line. True, he was The Boy Who Lived, true he was moderately good looking and true, he was rather clever but he had been worried about finding a wife (wow it felt odd thinking that) none the less. He wanted someone who understood him and saw more than just "The Boy Who Lived" and the man who had defeated the Dark Lord. He wasn't willing to settle for some Romilda Vane wanna-be. He was confidant that Luna could be perfect for him. Now just to see if she said yes to his proposal.

-------------------------

**Authors Note**: Alright, hope you liked it! The next chapter we'll get to see who Hermione marries, some weddings and how Serverus is doing! Review!


	2. Love at Last

**Authors Note**: Alright, so here's chapter two and I lied. I know, I know, I'm a terrible person but this chapter kind of took on a mind of its own. I promise that everything will make an apperance in the third and final chapter. As always, be sure to review with what you thought and Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!

Marmalade Fever: The events up until Fifth year are cannon with exection of Harry killing Voldemort at the department of mysteries. This is disregarding books 6 and 7 and the Trio is in their 7th year.

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Jo.

--------

Before her seventh year, Hermione had never thought that she would resent becoming Head Girl but then she hadn't thought about all the things that came with the title. She knew that if she became Head Girl she would have a lot of work to do and that she would be even busier than she was now. She really didn't resent any of that, she loved it. What she really resented was the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. She hadn't known in her 6th year that becoming Head Girl would mean working side by side with Draco, living near Draco, she would've said 'Thanks, but no'. As it was now, she was stuck with him and his annoying, blond self for the rest of the semester.

After dinner, Hermione returned resentfully to the Head's tower and the small common room she shared Draco to work on certain projects. While she really did hate being in such close proximity to him all the time, she couldn't deny that it was a much better place to work than the Gryffindor common room and she had much easier access to the Library because, well, the entrance was in the Library.

All it took was a muttering of the password "Parchment and Quills" and the bookcase slid slowly aside revealing a set of circular stairs leading to the common room. It wasn't really anything special. It was cleaner that the Gryffindor common room, less noisy but aside from that, nothing was really different. It had a cracking fireplace, overstuffed arm chairs and circular tables. The only thing that could really distinguish it from the Gryffindor's was the fact that everything was purple and black instead of red and gold- they did have to be fair to the different houses after all.

_He _ was sitting in Hermione's favorite seat by the fire, a sly little grin on his face.

"Malfoy," Hermione said as way of greeting.

"Granger," came the reply.

That was usually all that they ever voluntarily said to one another when they weren't working on some Head Boy and Girl business but today was different.

"I hear you've got some sort of… matching spell all made up, Granger." Hermione was startled to hear him continuing to speak but she turned and faced him none the less. His voices weren't any less hostile than it normally was but there was something else there this time. Insecurity? "And did you get a make over? It won't help you, you know." He didn't seem to be getting his usual pleasure out of taunting her either. What was wrong with him?

Choosing to look past his insult, Hermione sniffed "Yes, I have. Why do you care, Malfoy? I'd imagine that you're already all set up to marry Pansy."

"Pansy?" Draco laughed, clearly amused with Hernione. "No. Me and her? That was just fun. I mean… come on. She's…. I don't even know what she is. Can you just include me in that please?"

Warily, Hermione nodded and pulled out a questionnaire from the mountain of papers and books she was holding. "Just…just fill that out and return it to me and I'll give you a list of matches…." Who was this blond kid and what had he done with Draco Malfoy? Sure, he was still testy, rude and impatient but there seemed to be a nicer to side to this… new Draco. He wasn't insulting her like he always was, wasn't always cruel and evil. Now he was just being… sarcastic, snaky. It was strange and un-nerving.

Draco took the paper from Hermione's hand and they both retreated to their tables on opisite sides of the rom, occasionally glancing up from their work or book to ook suspiciously and questioningly at each other. After about 20 minutes, Draco stood without a word, crossed the thickly carpted room quickly and handed Hermione his questionnaire. Hermione took it from his hand, looking up from her book in order to get to work on her spell. For Draco.

She quickly begain the complex and familiar spell and nearly had a heart attack. Along the top of te sheet were the words:

_Hermione Granger- Year 7- Gryffindor – 98_

"No. Way." Hermione muttered eyes wide and unbelieving as she stared at the paper.

"What?!" Draco looked sharply up from the book he had been pretending to read. "What is it? Wh-who is it?"

Hermione looked at him as he stammered, unable to say anything. Clearly her spell must have made a mistake, but she knew in her heart of hearts that it hadn't.

Draco violently snatched the parchment and stared at it for a long time before looking up at Hermione with the same bewildered expression she was sure she wore herself.

"You…" he muttered, clearly unsure of what to say. Part of him looked relieved.

"Yeah…" Hermione blushed, thinking that, maybe, marring Draco wouldn't be so bad. The spell thought they were meant for each other…. So maybe they were.

"So, I guess we should get… I mean 98 is a lot and…" Draco was avoiding her eyes, blushing. Hermione had never seen him blush before. He color in his checks suited him.

"Yeah." She agreed. For a moment, Hermione wasn't sure why she sounded…eager.

"Great so that's done with." Was Draco's voice happy because he knew that he wasn't going to get the Dementor's Kiss or because he was marring Hermione. For some strange, sinking reason, Hermione felt like it was the later.

Akwardly unsure of what to say or do now, Hermione gathered up her things and muttered something about needing to get some sleep. For a second, Draco looked like he'd like to stop her from leaving, going as far as to reach out a hand but he didn't seem to be able to find the words.

"Yes?" Hermione muttered turning slowly back to face her…Draco.

"Then, Draco did something that made her drop everything she was holding. He kissed her.

Hermione's second thought was that kissing Draco was nothing like it ought to be (Her first of course was 'WTF?'). While he was undoubtedly clever and good looking and suave, Hermione always imagined that he would feel cold and slimly but that wasn't the case. This Draco was warm and pleasnt, comforting in a way. As Hermione wrapped her hands into his blond hair, she decided that there was nothing slimly about him. The last two coherent thoughts Hermione had that night was that she really must be something special to snag the coveted Draco Malfoy and that she might really, truly like Draco Malfoy.


	3. The Weddings

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but real life has sort of caught up with me. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter anyways! Be sure to review with your thoughts!

The grounds of the Hogwarts castle were dressed as they never had been before, more pristine and more perfect than they ever had been before. The house elves had been working tirelessly to insure that everything was just right for the weddings.

Rows and rows of white chairs stood on the sloping lawns facing the glassy lake, white carpeted aisles systematically placed with in sea of seats, all leading towards small alters, one for every couple who had signed their name on the lists that had been circulated.

The sun was rising over this scene, creating an air of romance and glamour. Classes had been canceled for the day in honor of event and all across the castle there was a definitive air of excitement and a slight amount of panic; everyone was buzzing.

In Gryffindor tower, Ron and Harry had taken the absence of classes to sleep in as late as they could, missing the majestic scene of the sun rising over the grounds. When they did wake at last, it was nearly lunch time.

"Hey mate, check this out." Harry had said, standing by the window, the water jug in hand. "The grounds are all ready and everything. Blimey, that's a ton of seats they've got down there. Do you think that that many people are going to be showing up? Ron?"

Ron was still in a state of grogginess as Harry was talking, sprawled across his bed, making no move to look out across the lawn. As way of a response he simply grunted and turned over, much to Harry's frustration.

"Mate, best get used to the idea of you and Lavender." Harry sighed, leaving the window to sit on his own four poster bed, facing Ron.

"You've no idea, Harry. You really don't. You've got it easy with Luna and everything. She's not Lavender." He paused for a moment before his face lit up, an idea clearly coming to him. "Do you think the ministry's making widowers get hitched as well?" He looked bright at this prospect.

"Ron." Harry said, eye brows raised. Ron's face feel. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't say anything else."

Just then, echoing footsteps coming up the stone staircase turned their attention from one another and towards the door which opened to reveal Dean, Seamus side by side, Neville standing a few paces behind them.

"'Ello." Ron said, sitting up in his bed as they entered. There was a kind of odd tension between Dean and Ron as they surveyed each other, each knowing that in a few short hours they would be brother-in-laws, Ginny planning on marrying Dean.

"Hey." Seamus said with a smile, breaking the moment. For a second, Harry struggled to remember who Seamus' bride was to be before it hit him. Parvati Patel. He couldn't help but grin a little at the thought.

Nevil, for his part, was to marry the Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot (A/N: This is cannon, I know and it just seems so perfect to me. xD). Having slightly turned out of the conversation while thinking about the weddings that were drawing ever nearer, he noticed that Ron was dressing to get Lunch before it was over and the others were starting to prepare (read: doing nothing) for the ceremony that would be at 4:30.

Harry quickly started to dress himself and presently went down to eat Lunch with Ron, the idea that this was his last meal as an unmarred meal hitting him on the staircase.

---

Hermione woke up in her head girl's bed rather early the next morning, the events of the night before hitting her rather strongly though not adversely. She only worried what Harry and Ron would have to say on the subject.

She dressed quickly and made her way down to breakfast, hearing in the lush common room Draco's soft snores coming down, making her laugh. It was something she was going to have to get used to.

---

After breakfast and a bit of studying, Hermione gathered the new dress robes her mother had gotten her from the robe shop over the summer and headed up towards the girl's room in the tower to get ready with her friends as she had promised.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny cooed, seeing Hermione all dressed and ready for the wedding. Hermione herself had to admit that she looked stunning, the dress she had never worn before clinging to her in all of the right places, her hair tame and looking nice.

The others were looking pretty as well, though Hermione, normally the less attractive of the group fair surpassed the others.

The wedding was one of the biggest affairs Hogwarts castle had seen in a long time. The seats were filled with family and friends of the 50 or so couples now standing scattered in front of the seats by their own alters, one wizard standing even in front of them, doing the process all at once. Harry and Luna were standing towards the middle of the group and, when he looked out past Luna he could see Ron looking sour by Lavender's side, Hermione radiant and beautiful and in love by Draco's. She had explained to Ron and him about their mutual love over Lunch and, while he still wasn't sure how he felt about Draco, he was glad for her. He could also see Ginny's vivid red head, remembering the times when they thought they would be in love forever, happy that things had ended up with, each of them with the person that they loved. Harry felt at peace.

A/N: Alright, I hoped you liked it! Review PLEASE!!


End file.
